Locket of Memories
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: The Hallow species can never obtain their memories of their past lives in the Living World.However for Grimmjow he could remember having 5 different lives with the same woman he loves who dies because of him.Can he fall in love again but save Orihime too?


The Hallows species can never obtain their memories of their past lives in the Living World. However, for Grimmjow he could remember having five different lives with the same woman he loves who dies because of him. Can he fallen in love and save Orihime in his sixth life as an arrancar?

* * *

_**Locket of Memories **_

Chapter One

**When the Curse Began**

* * *

_Date : Sengoku Period_

**Thunder stroke but even the sound of thunder could not silent the grief-stricken roar from the demon Grimmjow. **

**His knees buckled down to the mud with a splash. Grimmjow desperately collected Orihime's dying body in his tight embrace. He could not hold her like he wanted to with dozens of arrows sticking on her back. **

**As he held Orihime in his arms, Grimmjow could feel her shivering from the rain's coldness. Orihime was crying in tremendous pain but that did not stop her from struggling to speak. She tried to mutter words but Grimmjow hushed her to silence. He cradle her back and forth in his arms.**

"**Please don't die. For our sake please don't die Orihime. Remember your promise! You just can't die on me not now!" His raspy voice pleaded right into her ear so she can hear him so the rain's volume wouldn't mute him to her.**

"**Grimmjow...I'm sorry." Suddenly Orihime cough blood so much it was on Grimmjow's black hakama.**

**Grimmjow tighten his embrace around her waist and hold her head close. He just couldn't bare it. Orihime was dying in his arms. Even Grimmjow was one of the most powerful demons in Japan, he was powerless to help Orihime in any way to save her life.**

**In the mud and flowing river of blood mingling with the rain, Grimmjow did not even consider his enemies around him. He disregarded that demon slaying humans surrounding him. **

"**Are you done grieving over a corpse demon?" **

**Grimmjow shot his head up to see _him_ standing only a few feet away. That small distance between each other was so small that Grimmjow could sprint in seconds to rip this human's flesh off in vengeance. **

"**How dare you say that! You_ were_ her friend!" Grimmjow yelled out in rage but the human snap back.**

"**No! Orihime was my lover until you tainted her!" He shot back.**

"**You arrogant quincy bastard. You just don't want to accept that your own kind reject you and fallen in love with a de-" Suddenly Grimmjow was shot in the back by one of the quincy soldiers surrounding him. The hit sent him falling forward into the mud. He struggled to get on his knees and hands. He murmur cusses as he looked up at Ishida.**

**Ishida walked up and kicked Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow growled as he was sent backwards to the mud again. Grimmjow was laying on his back as Ishida pointed his glowing spiritual arrow at him ready to purify Grimmjow to ashes.**

"**You shall be purify under the justification of the Uryuu Quincy Clan." Ishida knees down and whisper something so esoteric to the defeated Grimmjow.**

"**Remember this Grimmjow. It wouldn't matter how many times you reincarnate as anything in this world you don't deserve to be love and to love others because of what you are. A demon." Ishida snarled this to Grimmjow's ear before getting up and pointing his arrow at the demon. **

"**Die Grimmjow."**

**The demon did not move. He decided he wanted to die. Why bother to fight for vengeance? After battling for revenge what would he get out of it? Nothing but satisfaction that he can kill the Uryuu Quincy Clan for killing Orihime. The satisfaction wouldn't bring Orihime back alive.**

**He knew Orihime was dying slowly so he guessed why not join her in purgatory. They both sinned. Grimmjow was a demon that meant he automatically would be sent to hell if he didn't sort salvation from a quincy miko. Orihime was a quincy miko who fallen in love with a demon which would make her descend from the promised paradise of Heaven. Can they be damned together in purgatory for all eternity? **

**Grimmjow heard a painful gasp of air. He opened his eyes and saw Orihime atop of his chest. She took the blow for him!**

**Orihime was still breathing harder as ever. Ishida just shot her back with spiritual energy that made a big hole in her body.**

"**Why do you persist to damned yourself more? Why are you doing this Orihime? For a demon that is sending your soul to hell!" Ishida lost his anger when looking at the finally dying woman he use to love.**

**Orihime coughed more blood onto Grimmjow before giving an answer only Grimmjow and Ishida could hear.**

"**Because I love him." **

**Ishida growled and so blinded by rage he shot Orihime's finally dead body and enough to penetrate through and hit Grimmjow.**

**Another strike of lighting blinded of what happen next in the midst of the demon slaying quincies and the demon Grimmjow was a mystery for the dreamer.**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow risen straight up from the bed. The wide eyed Jaggerjack was breathing irregularly and sweating from the intensity of the _dream __**if it was a dream. **_Grimmjow looked to the side and saw a naked Cirucci next to him.

**_'That is right I came to Cirucci to get a good fuck.'_ **

Suddenly he felt an instant surge of pain in his head as if it felt like... a quincy arrow hit him there. He furiously growled as he clutched his head tightly that his nails were piercing his skin.

The pain was caused by flashes of black and white he was experiencing. In his mind there was a running film that was empty until pictures emerge. Pictures of unknown memories running.

"**Grimmjow..."**

**The panther demon looked around the deserted and dark shrine. Nothing but glittering golden statue of Buddha and deem lighted candles surrounding it. However slowly a quincy miko approached him.**

"Stop it. Just fuckin stop it!" Grimmjow growled as he clutch his head harder and bare his fangs in pain as the memory progresses. It was the same woman in his dream.

**She kissed him in such a gentle and naive way that the panther demon deepen the kiss more. Passionately and instinctively he bitten her lip out of playfulness as he gropes her while he growls. ****She moaned at his actions.**

"No, no,no,no,no! Hell no!"

**Suddenly as the aroused panther demon took off his clothes soon he was ripping her miko clothes off until she step away from his clutches.**

"**Grimmjow I don't know about this. This is just to fast for me." Orihime panicked as she picked up whatever remained wearable. Suddenly she heard a frustrated growl from Grimmjow.**

"**Always this happens. What the hell is it now?" Suddenly the panther demon instantly grew angry as he approaches the Buddha statue. "Last time you were afraid someone would discover us in this abandon shrine! Before that you gave me a lame excuse to do seem ridicules ritual. Every time we become intimate you coward away!"Grimmjow then ran his claws through the Buddha statue that it turned into small pieces of gold which made Orihime yelp out of fright.**

"**Stop it please you're scaring me Grimmjow!" She tried to approach him but he turn around and snarl her to back off.**

"**Because I'm a demon right?! Right! Just say that you're so fucking scare of me that you don't want to fuck me because I hate this. All you do is lead me on for nothing!" Grimmjow roar until the rage was vanishing that showed he was heavily breathing.**

**She slowly came to him. Orihime tried to grasp his face with her hands but he shove them away and turn his back on her. He went to pick up his clothes off the floor and got dress. Orihime tried again with stubborn determination.**

"**Miko don't touch me." Grimmjow said in such a cold tone. She quince in pain but continue her effort.**

"**Miko what did I say-"**

"**I know what you said Grimmjow. I love you." She grasped his face and looked at him to reassure him that the relationship they have wasn't nothing.**

"**Oh please don't give me that crap. If you love me you won't mind about us having to fuck." Grimmjow turned his head to the side.**

"**Dammit Grimmjow do you always have to be crude and swearing. It can be tiring!" Orihime turned his head back so he can be looking at her.**

"**Please listen to me. I love you but-"**

"**But what Orihime?" Grimmjow snap at her.**

"**But I'm not ready. You have to remember mikos are virgins we know nothing when having a relationship and love for others especially for a demon." Grimmjow snorted at her statement.**

"**I am not like one of ****those****girls ****who knows how to-to" Orihime blush deeply when she remembers how Grimmjow use the swear word fuck" to make love amazing for you. I know you been with a lot of woman and..." Grimmjow suddenly looked amused as Orihime struggles with her words.**

"**I probably won't give you the most satisfying pleasure like they had so please I really mean it that I'm not ready." Orihime then looked down as she released her hold on Grimmjow.**

**Grimmjow suddenly embrace and as he snuggles into her nape of the neck he whispers something into her ear.**

"**Orihime I'll wait then. I'll wait until you're ready. I'm a demon after all, time wouldn't kill me, right?"**

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow are you okay?" Cirucci was about to touch Grimmjow until he snarl at her in such a beastly way.

"Stop acting concern bitch. I'm fine!" Grimmjow snap at Cirucci.

"Fine! You don't have to be an ass you know." The purple haired arrancar took the covers and wrapped around her body.

"I thought I came here for a good fuck not a conversation." Grimmjow miserably said as he rub his temples.

"Jeez Grimmjow you're **such **a lady's man. Every horny arrancar guy says that and what do I get in return? Nothing!" The female arrancar complained.

"What you'll get if you continue to bitch is a beating woman so shut the fuck up." Grimmjow said while he groaned as the minor pain was still there in his head.

"Then get out if you don't want to hear my bitching!" Cirucci yelled.

"Fine!" Grimmjow roared as he got off her bed and put on his clothes. He exit out while slamming the door close.

* * *

Grimmjow needed to go to a man of science and logic. Instead of a man more like a mad Espada scientist. Szayel Apollo Grantz was the guy for him to figure out why he's having images more like foreign memories running through his mind painfully.

"Oi, Szayel do you have time to spare?" Grimmjow enter a vast laboratory and saw Apollo working at a lab station.

"Actually I don't you simple minded arrancar. I have inventions to tests and-"

"Then make some time." Grimmjow then growled threating the Espada scientist.

Szayel groaned in annoyance as he turned around to face Grimmjow. He hated interruptions especially from a particular arrancar bastard. What did he want?

"State your reason Grimmjow of why you're here and make it fast. I don't want to waste a second of my scientific existence to an moron."

"**Well if you don't want your lesser rank ass vaporized by a much more powerful moron I advise you to be careful of what you say, numero ocho**." Grimmjow bared his fangs to intimidate the lesser rank scientist. Szayel only glare back at the sixth rank Espada.

"What do you want."

"I need your help." Grimmjow mumbled this so quietly.

"You need my what? I didn't hear that right. What did you say Grimmjow?" Szayel grinned as he saw a redden Grimmjow right in front of him.

"I said I need your goddamn help."

"What sweet music you produce Grimmjow." Szayel then hum a sweet tune to mock the angry Espada.

"Are you going to help or not Szayel?"

"Fine, fine, fine. What is your situation about, Grimmjow, that I can help you with?" An amused Szayel said.

"I had these headaches-"

"Is that it! I am a scientist not a meekly medical ward. Get the hell out of my lab!" Szayel exclaimed as he pointed Grimmjow at the door.

"Let me finish you idiot. I have this headache since I woke up because I have these fuck up memories that I don't remember having."

"Memories you say?"Szayel then turned his voice into a serious tone.

"Yeah memories that I don't recall of fucking having. I was actually dreaming one then I woke up and right after I woke up I instantly got this pain in my head as another memory appeared to me." Grimmjow run his hands through his hair and then he looked at Szayel for a response.

"Grimmjow that is plainly going against the Hallow species's making. Its ridiculous for one but more importantly illogical."

"What the fuck are you talking about Szayel?" Grimmjow then squinted in confusion at the annoying looking Apollo.

"Grimmjow how many human souls are there in just one hallow?"

"Two? Why the hell are you asking this for?"

"I'm going to ask questions to make it clear to you it's just impossible to have any other memories than yours so just answer the questions. And you're wrong. It's not two. The hallow starts off as one but later on it devours as many human souls as it can get until that hallow is slain by a shinigami or involves into another powerful hallow by grouping up with three or more. Each of those human souls have their own memory.

"Menos are conglomerations of hundreds of hallows. In survival of the fittest, Menos devour each other until the strongest one standing or rather say involved as the strongest class. Vasto Lorde have thousands of hallows in them. So how many devoured human souls are there now?" Grimmjow was dead silent as the situation became serious.

"Millions or even a billion are in one Vasto Lorde, in you Grimmjow. So it is impossible to remember all those memories or even selecting one because it is mandatory to erase them so those memories won't be a burden to us.

Arrancars are meant to be a cold-hearted, inconsiderate, and murdering species. Having human memories would make us the opposite of what we are today. We would be human if we had them." Szayel finished his lecture as the information slowly sunk into Grimmjow slowly.

"Even explaining it won't change the fact that I experienced these memories, Szayel!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Okay but what can I do for you? Stop the memories? That would be impossible!" Szayel snap back.

"At least give me something to subdue the killer headaches." Grimmjow groaned in agony as he rubbed his temples once again. Szayel went to some cabinets near him and once he open it Grimmjow saw jaws and bottles of medical supple.

The scientist Espada tossed a white container at Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught it and then shook it to hear small pills shaking in there.

"Take three right now for the headache. If it continues on Grimmjow take five a day. Doesn't matter to me in how many hours or if you get a overdose as long you're getting out of my lab right now." Szayel explained as he disregard the precaution rules of taking these piles.

"Fine I'll get the fuck out of your lab just do me a favor okay."

"What?!" Apollo said impatiently.

"Don't tell Aizen about this."

"Why?" Apollo was no puzzled.

"I have my own reasons Szayel. If you do I bet Yammy would love to be numero ocho and have this nice little shack of yours." Grimmjow smirked as Szayel turned deadly pale.

* * *

Grimmjow did not listen to Szayel. Instead of taking three pills, he took seven while walking down the corridor because it felt like something was hammering its way out of his head.

Soon he regretted his choice. The drugs were powerful enough to eliminate the pain in his head but were effective in numbness and soon he was losing his eye vision.

"Fucking Apollo...wait 'til I cero his ass hole..."Grimmjow mumble miserably as he swayed from side to side in corridor. He stumbled against the wall as he struggled to reach his chambers.

His vision was blurred so much he did not clearly see Nnoitra right in front of him. The towering arrancar grin wickedly when he notice Grimmjow was weakening. As arrancars, in their nature they are cruel without a need to explain why.

Grimmjow eyes widen when he suddenly felt the presence of Nnoitra but he was too late to defend himself from the unexpected attack. Nnoitra ran his punched right at Grimmjow's stomach so hard that the blue haired Espada coughed out blood.

"My, my Grimmjow-sama. You have become too weak to even call yourself the Six ranking Espada, it's pathetic to see you right now like this." Nnoitra delightfully said.

"At least I work for my position unlike other bastards fighting dirty..." Grimmjow retorted back that earned him another harder punch in the stomach.

"You shouldn't be talking when you're so fucking weak right now. To think you want to be King! Ha, you can't even kick Aizen's ass off his throne so what makes you think you're so strong and better than the rest of us?" Nnoitra cruelly said.

"What's your problem huh? Did Halibel turn you down or the most sluttest arrancar, Cirucci, reject the idea of fucking you. Is that the reason why you're so fucking moody right now just because you can't get laid Nnoitra but I can?" Grimmjow grinned before another punch went to his face.

* * *

After getting a beating from the scummy Nnoitra, Grimmjow finally reached his room. Drugged, fatigued, and beaten, Grimmjow dropped to the floor as he tried to crawl to his bed. However too tired to do so, he stop.

_**It's the memories's fault that I'm like this. Weak, powerless, and drugged, all because I can't stand them in my head.**_

_**They're nothing to me. How can I, an arrancar, fallen in love with a pathetic human? I wouldn't let love blind me from continuing on to live. Hell,screw love. Why would I want it?**_

_**So I can be hunted down by some so call demon hunters. No fucking thanks. **_

Grimmjow growled as he felt something hammering inside his head again. Slowly the pain reappeared. Quickly the six ranking Espada snatch his bottle from his pocket and open it. His shaking hand shook the bottle to pour the pills out. The pills flow right out like a blue river and onto his other hand. A handful of these pills, Grimmjow shoved them into his mouth..

Soon he was going unconscious but his mind did not turn blank in darkness as he hope. The memory came, like it or not.

* * *

**The mystery finally unfold as the light of the thunder deem out in the night. **

**The blood tainted quincy looked down at the dead body of Orihime's. Beneath it was nothing. Ishida suddenly was outrage that the panther demon escaped his fate. He twirled around and saw his men alerted and cautious as they had their bows ready to fire.**

"**Aaarrgghhh!" One of his men screamed in agony.**

**Ishida's eyes darted at the injured man. His legs were cut off. Another man was attack in a mer second and he was clawed into half. Soon one by one his frighten men were attack in rapid speed by Grimmjow. In three minutes the demon had disembodied all his men a lived.**

**The fast assault ended but the heavy rain didn't.**

"**Show yourself you beast!" Ishida looked side to side of the forest. He heard a laughter of madness in the trees but then twigs being step on behind him.**

**The quincy turned around quickly and shot his arrow at Grimmjow. As soon as the mystical purifying arrow pierced the panther demon's heart, Grimmjow rammed his rough claw right into Ishida's heart and grab it.**

**Wide eyed, the paled Ishida looked at Grimmjow. He was smirking victoriously as blood was steaming out of his mouth. They both fallen to the ground and Grimmjow was right atop of him, having a firm grip on his heart literally. He squeezed it so slowly so he can hear the quincy screaming in utter pain then he stop as he heard Ishida breathing quickly and desperately.**

"**So what you killed me in an attempt to destroy a love you condemn. I know my race is dying off because you Quincies are hunting us down mercilessly. However, there will be a day when a superior race will hunt down yours.**

**We all reincarnate. I curse you Ishida the day you're reborn as the last one of your kind. I would fucking love to see someone condemning you to death, wouldn't you?" Grimmjow snarl at the shaken quincy before laughing in such a dark matter. **

**Grimmjow began to squeezed Ishida's heart once again but for the last time. He pierced and then squashed it in his hand. While he was doing this, Ishida was suffering until the last moment of his life. He tighten his eyes, clawed at Grimmjow as best as he can, and struggle in vain as the panther demon was killing him.**

**Ishida took his final breath before his eyes turn deem and emotional-less.**

**Grimmjow rolled off him and lay on his back so the rain can be pouring onto his face. The hard nailing rain kept hitting his face yet he was numb to it. **

"**I'm com'in Orihime. As promised we're going to be together forever." Grimmjow mumbled as the beautiful starry night began to deem away into complete blackness.**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes on October 22, 2007 

**This story took about my whole weekend because of what Orihime said in episode 141. That idea of having five different lives but having one love all together amused me. Eventually the idea got me plotting down what kind of lives Grimmjow would lived, who opposed their relationship, and how Orihime and Grimmjow die differently five times.**

**The title 'When the Curse Began' means a lot of things. To Grimmjow I think the beginning of experiencing memories of other lives would be a curse to him. What about Ishida? It was fun to poke around that the demon Grimmjow cursed Ishida and his kind to doom unknowingly by shingamis.**

**Speaking of Ishida, will I continue to use him for Grimmjow's other lives? No. I most likely would use a different antagonist for each life of Grimmjow's so don't sweat it off.**

**Also I would like to promote my other Grimmjow and Orihime story, "Oranges and Blueberries". Come, read and review it. I just want you readers to be aware that there are Grimmjow/Orihime stories out there. THEY'RE NOT EXTINCT! Not yet. Each reader can be a writer for this revolutionary couple, the orange and blueberry. I encourage you guys! **

**ColdPersianFusion**

**P.S. Read and Review please because I won't give you guys a glimpse to the other chapter until I can get ooohhh- 20? Is that too good to be true?**


End file.
